Just to clarify
by Cheshroy-lover
Summary: To summarise things roy and Jade are in the middle of making out in a lift when sportsmaster walks in and has a few words with them. Not only are they interrupted by sportsmaster but wally and artemis too. Please read and review thanks.


They rushed to the lift so fast that kid flash could be put to shame. Their lips savaging the others,her back crashing against the wall as they waited for the lifts arrival. His hands hitting the wall searching for the button. He finally found it,hands stumbling before finally pushing it. She used this time as an advantage to wrap her legs around his waist. His hands now at the back of her legs. The lift dinged on arrival as the doors slowly opened.

They stumbled back into the huge empty space of the lift,Roy's hand mindlessly pressing their floor before returning to its distinct place under her thigh. Their lips continued to savage the others. Jades hands racking through Roy's bright red hair as he deepened the kiss.

They continued to kiss,as the lift began to move. Hoping for no interruptions or stopping of the lift,unfortunately that's exactly what they got. They were too caught up in the moment as well as each other to notice that the lift had stopped. They didn't realise that he had gotten in the lift..well not until he spoke out loud gruffly,interrupting their reunion.

"Well,as much as I hate to ruin the moment. I'd appreciate it,if you didn't impregnate my failure of a daughter." Sports-master spoke.

The pairs lips froze. Looking each other in the eye seriously before roy put Jade down. The paired turned to look at a very unpleased Lawrence who seemed to have a very mischievous face.

"Glad I stopped you from doing stupid. If only someone had stopped me from doing something stupid nineteen year ago. Maybe then I wouldn't have such a failure of a daughter."

"Don't talk to her like that!" Roy furiously growled.

"And why shouldn't i? Shes my daughter what's it got to do with you? Besides if I were you boy I wouldn't be saying anything. I could easily tip off the justice league and tell them just how close you are keeping your enemies." Lawrence warned,in a harsh yet threatening tone.

"Go ahead,tell them. Like I care." Was Roy's response. That was when Lawrence realised he was being genuine. But he couldn't tell the justice league at least not yet..then the shadows plan would be foiled.

"You'll care when your face is blue,and have no one to turn to."

"_His_ face is blue? Unlikely considering you're outnumbered." Jade cut in.

"Like that means anything. I was outnumbered by you and your sister when you were young,yet I was able to beat you."

"You beat your own children? What kind of a man are you?" Roy asked in disbelief. Standing in front of Jade protectively.

"The kind you don't want to mess with." Lawrence intimidated.

"You don't intimidate us _dad_." Jade added.

"So you're an 'us' how sweet. But didn't anyone ever tell you boy,you're suppose to ask for the fathers permission first."

"And some father you are! No wonder she ran away."

"She was weak."

"She was eleven!...And she's stronger now."

"So she's told you her life story. Did she tell you the part where she left her own sister behind?"

"Can you blame her. It's not like you'd have hurt artemis."

"You don't know what you're talking about boy!"

"I don't-"

"Both of you,enough!" Jade said silencing the pair who were right in each other's face.

"None of you know what you're talking about. But I left that part of my life behind me. I also left _you_ behind me!"

"That's the thing about life little girl,the past catches up to you!"

"I've realised."

"What you didn't realise is that the shadows can catch up to you too. Then again little girl,you were always making mistakes without realising the problems that follow."

"The only mistake I ever made was not killing you when I had the chance." Jade growled,stepping forward slightly,roy no longer her protective force barrier yet ready to take action when needed.

"And what you're doing right now,isn't a mistake?"

"What I'm doing right now,is standing in a lift,with an irritating father who keeps pressing the floor buttons to bide us some time,whilst the _hero_ I was attempting to take home stands in between us awkwardly." Jade cooly answered.

"Irritating father? That's all you think of me as?"

"That's more than what you're worth." Roy snapped,defeating the awkward barrier he stood as before and creating more tension.

"And what exactly are you worth,_broken arrow_?" Sportsmaster asked,shutting down roy.

"Tell me,when was the first time you and my daughter began your little affair?"

"Six months ago after a mission." Roy manually spoke,under control by sportsmaster.

"And its continued ever since?"

"As often as we've seen each other,yes." Roy mindlessly recited.

"And you say you're not weak little girl. Look at yourself practically melting over the _clone_."

"I'm not! I barely stand the _man_. _This_ was just something casual." Jade lied before continuing. "Although I find your interest in my personal life stepping over the fatherly line."

"Like you said,I'm not _worthy_ of being called _your_ father." Lawrence said turning Roy's words against Jade. "We'll see what the clone has to say about it being something _purely_ casual."

"Go ahead. But I assure you,his feelings are exactly the same!" Jade advised.

"Then there's no need to panic is there little girl? What exactly are your feelings towards cheshire?" Sportsmaster asked.

Roy lifted his head. "Small feelings." Roy gruffly answered. "Just like you're chances of winning." He added,attacking Lawrence with a heavy and forceful punch. The punch managed to knock him onto the floor but with the help of Jade,Lawrence was knocked unconscious.

After reaching a random floor,the pair lifted the unconscious body and left him on the corridor,before returning into the lift. They foolishly decided to make out again,to regain the mood,to their disadvantage two very familiar faces interrupted their kissing yet again.

"Jade?!" Artemis exclaimed,in betrayal at the sight of her sister and the man she hated getting too friendly in the lift.

"And speedy-I mean red arrow?!" Wally shockingly asked in slight horror.

"Not again.." The pair said in union. Looks like they have a few things to explain.


End file.
